Devotion
by Jaila Heyn
Summary: Set during "Hani's Not So Sweet Three Days." Hani's filled tooth is bothering him, and Mori gets it in his mind to make it all better!


"Ow!" Hani winced as his recently filled tooth made itself known. The dentist told him to be careful chewing on that side of his mouth. Even the thinly sliced tuna sashimi he was having for lunch made him hurt.

Mori watched his cousin attempt to eat worriedly. Even thought they made up after Hani threw him across the third floor music room the day before, he still felt very responsible for the cavity and Hani's suffering afterwards. No sweets for the next week was the order, though with the pain, that wouldn't be a problem. Since then, Mori had been hovering around like a tall silent mother hen.

The bowl was pushed aside with a sigh. "I don't think I'm very hungry right now, Takashi." The young looking senior looked deflated, kneeling at the table with big brown eyes drooping, his normally happy voice soft and very tired. The painkiller he took with the attempt at a meal was starting to kick in, thankfully. As a man, and a Haninozuka, he was accustomed to taking pain, but there was no honor in suffering needlessly!

Mori nodded, rose from his seat across the table and walked around. In one fluid motion, he lifted his cousin into his arms and carried him out of the dining room as a maid quickly fluttered intside to clean up.

Normally, Hani would object to be toted around the house like this, almost bridal, carrying over the threshold sort of way. His father would have a coronary if he saw this, as he insisted that his oldest boy literally stand on his two feet. Right now though, Hani was just too tired to argue, and cuddled close, not caring if any of the servants saw this. Chika-chan could burst out of nowhere for a sparring match and Hani would just let him win without a fight.

Okay, maybe with a little fight. He still had Shuriken strapped to his ankle, just in case...

Mori took him to his bedroom, all decked in Western style with a oak four post bed dressed in fluffy white sheets. Here he set Hani down and pulled a pink fleece blanket over him.

One little blond eyebrow arched as Mori opened the matching oak bedstand and took out a familiar bottle of lotion. "But..Takashi, I'm too sleepy for that..."

The tan boy blinked before a small blush darkened his cheeks. Their relationship had only grown into something more recently, but it was still disarming to hear such innuendo come out of such an innocent face. Anyone outside of their rooms would never believe it.

Choosing to not dignify that with a verbal response, Mori sat at the foot of the bed, squeezing a dime sized amount of the cool liquid into his hand before holding up on little foot, unhooking the ankle strap.

One stroke across the instep and Hani instantly relaxed, feeling like so much pudding. Mori's hands were skilled from rubbing many an injury as they grew up together. They knew just were to go to make it, whatever it was, from a sore ankle to a rotten day, all better. Hani developed a fondness for foot rubs even when he was perfectly healthy otherwise. It gave him a chance to wind down from the manic energy he exuded on a daily basis.

Thumbs pressed into the ball of his foot, rubbing in small precise circles, then slipping down the sole to cup and stroke his heel. Fingers drew deep lines up and down the Achilles tendon, stretching the muscle. Each toe was gently pulled, drawing a series of loud pops.

As he lay that foot down to apply more lotion on his hand to work on the other foot, Mori noticed Hani's eyes fluttering shut and the most adorable moans tumbling from his mouth. It was something no one else, save him, had ever heard, and with good reason. Just hearing them gave Mori the most impure thoughts, which just wouldn't do in public. It would give the girls the entirely right idea.

By the time he was finished, Hani was fast asleep. Mori pulled the blanket over his tiny feet and set Usa-chan beside his head, which was quickly grabbed and cuddled tightly.

One the opposite side of the room was a huge double desk, pulled high with their schoolwork from yesterday. Mori guessed that Hani would be out for a while, so he might as well start on some of it. They both had taken the day off, and Chika and Satoshi would be home soon with today's assignments, so he would have to pull double duty to make sure they both didn't get behind.

In sleep, Hani looked so vulnerable, though Mori knew that any hint of danger would wake him, ready to attack. That's were he came in, to keep any hint of danger from getting that far.

Even if that danger was simply not passing history.


End file.
